Ma vie et toi
by sasha'ps
Summary: Ma vie et toi la rencontre de deux êtres destinés à s'aimer. Une histoire pimentée a l'humour !
1. Prologue

******Voili voilou ! C'est ma première alors Be nice ! :D je l'ai écrite un peu sur un coup de tête mais j'ai une petite idée pour la suite ! Enjoy **

**Sasha'ps **

**Ah oui les personnages sont évidemment a Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour mon propre plaisir ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

-Bella ! Bella ! Cria Alice

-Quoi ENCORE ? soupirai-je exaspéré par le trop plein de bonne humeur de mon excentrique meilleure amie si tôt le matin.

-Tu sais que t'est la meilleure meilleure meilleure meilleure amie du moooooonde entier ? dit-elle tout en continuant de sautiller

-Ok ... je m'attend au pire qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Mais rien voyonnnnns ! dit elle faussement vexé .

-Ah ouai ? lui répondis je tout en haussant un sourcil .

-Bon d'accord… Edward mon merveilleux frère va bientôt venir ici et intégrer l'Université de Forks et euh commença-t-elle dépité.

-Oui ? … Alice hhhhh -soupirais je de nouveau -je suis très contente pour toi tu me parle sans arrêt de ton frère et je suis sure qu'il est fantastique mais la je ne vois vraiment pas le problème !

-Bah j'ais besoin de toi ... c'est qu'il doit se rattraper vu qu'il a rater un mois de cours .. mais je t'assure il apprend vite ! Il n'aura besoin que de quelque cours par semaine ! Fais le pour moi si il te plaît je sais que tu est occupé mais ..

-C'est bon Alice je vais le faire soupirais-je pour la troisième fois depuis que Alice était venu m'interrompre en pleine séance de yoga.

-merci merci merci merci ! T'est la meilleure !

-C'est bon Alice c'est rien Souris je attendris par son enthousiasme .

-Tu verra vous allez très bien vous entendre Dit elle avec un sourire entendu tout en me lançant un clin d'œil .

-ALICE ! Criais-je outré. Ah ca non ! tu va pas essayer de me caser avec ton frère !

-Moi ? Jamais !

-Mouai c'est ca.. Allez va voir ton Jasperou chéri avant qu'il ne vient te kidnapper !

Elle me tire la langue puis sort de l'appartement qu'on partage depuis maintenant 8 mois.

* * *

><p>That's it ! Et bien j'espère à bientôt les amis :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord merci a tous ceux qui ont mis cette ff comme favoris ou en alerte . **

**Puis pour:**

**Beatrice : déja merci :D Non non ne t'inquiète pas Bella va vite la rembarré ! **

**fifer : Et la voila ;D **

**LoveBLove : Merci ton review ma fait énormément plaisir ! Et voila la suite ! **

****Zeyk.h : Zizes t'est la meilleure . ****

**1er chapitre :D je vous laisse le dévouvrir ! **

**Enjooooy **

**Sasha'ps **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Bella POV**

**'Une semaine plus tard '**

**[Cause if one day you wake up**

**And find that you're missing me**

**And your heart starts to wonder**

**Where on this earth I could be**

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here**

**To the place that we'd meet**

**And you'd see me waiting for you**

**On the corner of the street]**

Pendant que The script passais a la Radio je me déhanchais, criant les paroles de cette chanson qui me sont maintenant tellement familières. Et puis...

BAM BAM BAM

-BELLAAAAA .. On va être en retard ! Bouge-toi !

BAM BAM BAM

-C'est bon Alice je sors ! je coupais l'eau puis j'essaya tant bien que mal de me sécher tout en me coiffant les cheveux.

-BELLAAAAAAAA

- Rhoo et puis merde ! je ramassais mes cheveux dans un chignon négligé, enroula la serviette autour de mon corps puis sortis de la salle de bain .

- Alice j'ai pas encore choisis mes vêtem .. Elle me tendit un jean serré gris , un pull rayé noir et beige avec des bottes fourré de la même couleur .

- Tiens ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire .

- Merci t'est la meilleure lice !

- C'est rien B Et puis je te le dois bien c'est aujourd'hui qu'Edward arrive !

Ah oui Edward j'avais oublié. J'ai connu le frère de ma meilleure amie quand j'avais 14 et même en ce temps la c'était un vrai dieu, alors dire que j'appréhendais sa venue était un euphémisme.

-C'est vrai Edward. dis-je sortant de ma torpeur

-T'avais oublié hein ?

-Quoi mais non .. -Elle me fit les gros yeux – Oui bon d'accord soupirai-je mais t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien ! Rajoutais-je avec un sourire rassurant.

Enfin j'espère. Pourquoi m'inquiéterais-je d'ailleurs ? Je vais donner des cours de rattrapage à Edward . Alice sera contente, je lui parlerai une fois pour toute pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées et tout redeviendra à la normal.

C'est donc beaucoup moin anxieuse que j'arrivais au parking en compagnie d'une Alice plus que joyeuse.

-Mémeeeeeeeeeeett criais-je en enlaçant celui que je considérais comme mon grand frère.

-Bellieeee ! Alors comment ca va calamité ?

Soudain les paroles d'Emmet me paraissaient très lointaine.

Vous savez dans les séries américaines les belles et les beaux gosses arrivent toujours au ralenti. J'ai toujours méprisé ce genre de scène et pourtant devant mes yeux au ralentis passais un homme grand de taille, mâchoires carré, cheveux bronze désordonné , une musculature parfaite et un sourire au coin a en devenir dingue . En deux mots : **Edward Cullen** .

* * *

><p><strong>Voilaaaaaaaa oui certe un peu court mais c'est ainsi que ca m'est venue :D Merci encore pour vos encouragements ! et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe .. <strong>

**Et j'espère a très bientôt les amis :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici le 2 ème chapitre ! Je sais .. les chapitres sont très court mais je manque vraiment de concentration !**

**Bref , Clementine j'espere que tu va continuer a apprécier mon histoire ! :D **

**Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M : Voila la suite ;D et j'espere que tu va continuer a suivre . **

**alice'n'tom : Et la voila :D j'espere quelle te plaira en tout cas ! **

**Zeyk.h ! Merci de me supporter ainsi ! J'ai hâte qu'un jour tu fasses de même ! **

**Enjoy :) **

**Sasha'ps **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

De deux rangé a l'arrière,Sexy back jasé du vieux van de Tyler.

** [I'm bringing sexy back****  
><strong>** Them other boys don't know how to act****  
><strong>** I think it's special what's behind your back****  
><strong>** So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.****  
><strong>** Take em' to the bridge****] **

Les paroles de la chanson traduisait très bien l'état d'esprit de toute les filles présentes dans le parking ce matin , et un sexy back oui il en avait de sexy back mais ce n'est pas que sa jolie paire de fesse qui était sexy , oh non tout en lieu était destine a attire la moindre femme qui passait a 10 mètre de lui tout en lieu criait a l'outrance tout en lieu était un appel au sexe .

** [Dirty babe****  
><strong>** You see these shackles****  
><strong>** Baby I'm your slave****  
><strong>** I'll let you whip me if I misbehave****  
><strong>** It's just that no one makes me feel this way**** ]**

Edward Cullen le savait très bien et son petit sourire en coin en disait long.

Je continuai a le suivre du regard quand un hurlement digne d'un macaque de Bolivie me sortie de ma léthargie.

- EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! Hurla évidemment Alice

Le regard de son frère se dirigea vers nous alors son sourire s'agrandit, puis il me surprit en plein matage il reprit alors son sourire destiné a faire succomber les demoiselles puis me détailla de bas en haut. Je m'avais promis de ne pas me laisser faire alors je lui jetais un regard de braise et me mordilla ma lèvre d'une façon que j'espérai sexy. Il n'était plus qu'a deux mètres de nous quand Alice le devança et se jeta dans ses bras.

Hey p'tite sœur je t'ai manqué a se que je vois ! s'exclama Edward d'une voix de velours.

Il relâcha son étreinte et se tourna vers Emmet :

- Yo Emmy-Bear toujours aussi énorme ! s'esclaffa t-il d'un rire enchanteur .

- Yo Eddy ! C'est ce qu'on appelle la Muscu crevette ! lança Emmet tout en partant dans un rire tonitruant à faire trembler les murs.

- Edward, je te présente Jasper mon petit ami . Dit Alice avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Enchanté Edward ! Alice ma beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Je peux en dire tout autant mais je suis heureux pour vous deux. Dit Edward tout en arborant un sourire des plus étincelant.

- Voici Rose la femme qui a le grand mérite de supporté Emmet . Lança Alice avec un sourire moqueur. Emmet lui tira la langue en réponse.

- Enchanté Rosalie. Nous savons tous ici que Emmet n'est pas toujours facile a vivre. Alors oui c'est vraiment un grand mérite.

- Rose rougit légèrement et qu'est ce que je la comprenais .. ses yeux vert gris sont tellement envoutants, il se tourna justement vers moi puis Alice se hâta de nous présenter.

- Edward voici Isabella Swan !

je grimaçai a cette appellation puis protesta.

- Ca sera juste Bella ! Enchanté de te connaitre Edward dis-je un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Bella. Je suis plus que ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Alice ma longuement parlé de toi mais je me rends compte que tu est encore mieux que je ne l'espérer . Dit-il tout en ponctuant le tout de son magnifique sourire en coin et d'un clin d'œil qui me fit frissonner.

Rosalie et Emmet entreprirent une séance de bécotage avant les cours , Jasper et Alice suivirent le mouvement .

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Edward. D'ailleurs je sais que on va devoir travailler tous les deux au tant que ca soit dans la bonne humeur ! Ne pense tu pas ?

- Si bien sur ! D'ailleurs je te remercie d'avoir accepté je me sens vraiment redevable envers toi . Dit Edward avec un sourire gêné les mains dans les poches.

- Non c'est rien ca me fait plaisir de t'aider ! Dis-moi juste quand tu voudrais commencer.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ! Je voudrais me rattraper au plus vite !

- Euuuh oui pourquoi pas ! Rejoins-moi à 16 heures chez moi ! Alice te montrera.

- Ca a l'air parfait ! La sonnerie qui annonça le début des cours se manifesta. Edward se rapprocha alors sensiblement de moi, il effleura ma joue de ses lèvres puis me chuchota

- A ce soir alors Isabella. Souffla-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili Voilou ! J'espere que ca vous a plus et si c'est le cas faite le moi savoir ! :D <strong>

**Merci et j'espère a bientôt les amies ! :D **

**Sasha'ps **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ca fait je crois des années que je n'ai plus écris mais hé vaut mieux tard que jamais non ? **

**Ahahha Ok me frappez pas ! Donc voici un chapitre mignon tout plein. J'espère qu'ils y'en a qui liront toujours hein ahahah ! **

**On se retrouve en bas bonne lectures les chatons . **

Driiiinnnnnnng

Ah enfin. J'accueillis la sonnerie stridente avec une joie non dissimulée qui m'a voulu un regard noir de mon professeur d'éco. La journée m'a semblé interminable.

Les heures passèrent et passèrent sans que je ne fasse attentions à mes cours moi qui suis pourtant une élève en général assez régulière. Mais quelque chose de plus important me trottait dans l'esprit

Edward Cullen. Ses clins d'œil et phrases toutes faites me tapaient déjà sur les nerfs. Il m'exaspérait tout en me rendant folle. Ainsi, ma journée fut découpée en moments où j'avais envie de le déchiqueter et en d'autres moments où c'était ses vêtements que j'avais envie de mettre en pièces.

Edward ayant passé son lycée dans un internat en Angleterre, plus le fait que les Cullen préférant toujours passer leurs vacances en Italies ou autre pays d'Europe, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu remontait à lorsque j'avais guère plus que 14 ans.

Je ne m'y connaissais alors pas du tout en matière de garçons, pas que je ne me proclame aujourd'hui une grande spécialiste, mais j'ai quelques appris quelques trucs et je compte bien m'en servir. Apres tout si on ne compte pas manger le gâteau autant qu'a s'amuser avec la pâte.

J'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement tout en me moquant de l'expression que je venais d'inventer. Quand mon téléphone vibra . Et alors, que j'essayais tant bien que mal de refermer la porte mon cabas à la main les clés de l'autre je me pris les pieds dans l'épaisse moquette du salon et tomba à plats ventre sur cette dernière . C'est ainsi que haletante et la voix plus grave et rauque que d'habitude je répondis au téléphone ?

Allo oui ?

Hum Bella ? Tout va bien ?

Edward ? qui t'a .. Ah Alice

Ahaha oui Alice s'est permise de me donner ton numéro de téléphone vu que tu avais oubli é de le donner au déjeuner .

Car oui j'ai faillis oublier Alice a insisté pour qu'on déjeune tous ensemble. Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage quand la voix de Edward me surpris.

Alors ? Y'a-t-il une raison à ton essoufflement ou c'est juste l'effet que je te fais ? dit il et je devinais un sourire sur ses lèvres pleines

HA . Ricane bien Cullen on verra ce soir quand tu suppliera pour que je t'achèves .

Mhh.. m'achever Swan ? J'ai hâte ! alors à quelle heure ?

Prise au dépourvue du fait qu'il s'est pris au jeu, je bégayai :

euh chez moi à 20 h .

Ok à ce soir Isabella .

Ne m'appe..

Mais avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase les bip bip bip bip inconvenants m'arrêtèrent.

NON MAIS QUEL .. QUEL ..

Je m'élança sur mon lit et fermis les yeux et avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte Morphée m'avait déjà accueillis dans ses bras remplis de promesses .

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, un filet de bave sortant gracieusement de ma bouche et venant de coller sur mes cheveux . La nuit était tombé et le cadran de mon réveil indiqué 19 : 45 .

QUOI MAIS ALIIIIIIIIIIIIICE POURQUOI TU NE MAS PAS REVEILLE

Je sortis de ma chambre et inspecta l'appartement . Non pas de Alice . Elle devrait être en train de prendre son pied chez Jasper .

En parlant de prendre son pied. Je m'inspectai sur le miroir de ma chambre. J'en connais une qui ne va jamais prendre son pied si elle ne prend pas sa douche tout de suite ! Pas que je compte prendre mon pied avec Edward loin de là .. Quoique..

Je finis ce débat intérieur sous l'eau chaude. Et j'en avais toujours pas finis quand j'enroulait une fine serviette sur mon corps tout en sortant de la douche.

Arrivé à ma chambre, j'hésita devant la poignée de ma porte à vérifier si personne n'était encore arrivé quand je vis Edward s'apprêtant à entrer dans ma chambre à quelques centimètres de moi .

Son regard profond me sonda et une vague de plaisir inattendue me parcourus. Il s'approcha de moi leva la main et caressa mon cou de la base de mes cheveux jusqu'à mon bras puis il attrapa ma main l'amena à sa bouche inhala puis y déposa un baiser .

Et enfin il dit :

Tu devrais t'habiller tu risques de prendre froid.

Puis il quitta la chambre me laissant stoïque, frustrée et haletante .

**Et voilà ! Court certes. Remplis de fautes certes. Mais comme j'ai dit c'est mieux que rien ahaha **

**J'espère que vous y jetterait un coup d'œil quand même ! Si c'est fait et si vous aimez faites le moi savoir les loulous comme ça je vous dirai à très bientôt ! **

**Allez n'oubliez pas de laissez une review ! et bonne vacaaaances ! **

**Xoxoxo :* **

**Sasha'ps . **


End file.
